22nd century
The 22nd century, defined in the calendar of Earth as the period from 2101 to 2200, was a period of significant change, first for Earth, and then other species as well. In the early part of the century, Earth made the first steps toward a planetary government and prosperous society. The mid-century was a particularly eventful time, with the launch of Earth's first starship capable of warp 5 and man's first forays into deep space, the Xindi attack on Earth, and the Earth-Romulan War. Contacts and alliances made in the 2150s paved the way for the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. ( ) Decades Major events *'2103': The Martian colonies are established. ( ) *'2105': Eight women are knifed to death in the Martian colonies by the entity later known as Redjac. ( ) *'2113': By this year, war, poverty, disease, and hunger have been virtually eliminated on Earth. ( , ) *'2123': , a DY-500 class ship, is launched from Earth on a mission of colonization to the Ficus sector on 27 November. ( ) *'2143': Humans break the warp 2 barrier as part of the Warp Five and NX Programs. ( ) *'2150': Earth becomes fully unified when all nation-states join the World Government, completing a process initiated earlier in the century by the European Hegemony. ( ) *'2151': As a result of its successful Warp Five program, Earth launches , leading to numerous decisive first contacts over the coming years. ( ) *'2153': Lasting almost one year, the Xindi crisis begins with an attack on Earth costing the lives of seven million people. ( ) *'2154': On , the Romulan-influenced government is overthrown by the Syrrannites. Vulcan, together with forces from Earth, Andoria, and Tellar, jointly resolves the Babel Crisis shortly after. ( ) *'2155': Human, Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite, and other representatives hold a conference on forming a Coalition of Planets. ( ) *'2161': After jointly winning a war against the Romulans lasting from 2156 to 2160, Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, and Tellar found the United Federation of Planets in San Francisco. ( ; ) *'2164': The vanishes while on a mission in the Gagarin Radiation Belt. ( ) *'2167': The is lost after visiting a moon of Mab-Bu VI. ( ) *'2184': Jonathan Archer begins an eight-year tenure as President of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Mirror universe *'January 2155': , and then , launch a coup against the Terran Empire on board the . ( ) Events without specified years Early 22nd century *A loose alliance known as the European Hegemony is formed on Earth, representing the first stirrings of what will eventually become a world government. ( ) *Amid the chaos of Earth's ongoing recovery from World War III, philosopher Liam Dieghan founds the Neo-Transcendentalist movement, advocating living simply and in harmony with nature. ( ) *An era of stability for the Alpha Quadrant comes to an end. It won't see the same level of stability until the Klingon-Federation alliance is formed 200 years later. ( ) Late 22nd century *The white rhinoceros becomes extinct on Earth. ( ) *The New World Economy takes shape on Earth, and money becomes obsolete. ( ) *With his lightship, Akorem Laan enters the Bajoran wormhole, where he would stay with the Prophets until 2372. ( ) *''In an alternate timeline, the crash lands on Gaia. The ship's crew colonizes the planet.'' ( ) Unspecified *The ''Quadros-1'' probe is launched by the Federation. ( ) *Berlinghoff Rasmussen lives in this century, until he steals a time-pod from a 26th century-time traveler and leaves for the year 2368, where he claims to have once gone back in time and visited a 22nd century vessel with a colleague. ( ) *A Bajoran ship carrying Kai Taluno is disabled in the Denorios belt. ( ) *The 27th century inventor and scientist Kal Dano hides his invention, the Tox Uthat, on the planet Risa. ( ) *On Cardassia Prime, burial vaults of the First Hebitian civilization are unearthed for the first time. They are plundered by impoverished Cardassians, and most of the artifacts are stolen. ( ) *Guinan has "some dealings" with Q. ( ) *An ancestor of Elizabeth Dehner is noted for having an aptitude for extra-sensory perception. ( ) *As punishment for their resistance, the Dominion infects the Teplans with the Blight. ( ) *Progeria, a genetic disease occurring very rarely among Human children, is eradicated. ( ) *Laas begins living with the Varalans. ( ) *Giuseppina Pentangeli is active as a soprano, later regarded to be the greatest of this century. ( ) *Fortune cookies stop being the family business of 's ancestors. ( ) * Michael Eddington's family acquires a looney which Eddington will later possess and consider lucky. ( ) * The Genome colony on Moab IV is founded. ( ) * Deneva is colonized by Humans. ( ) Appendices 22nd century productions * **Except for and External links * * bg:22 век cs:22. století de:22. Jahrhundert es:Siglo 22 fr:22ème siècle it:XXII secolo ja:22世紀 nl:22e eeuw pl:XXII wiek pt:Século XXII ru:22 век sv:2100-talet